


Is there a heaven?

by AJ_the_Fox



Category: NCIS
Genre: Death, Deutsch | German, Drama, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Sad
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_the_Fox/pseuds/AJ_the_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das Team ist im Haus eines Verdächtigen, doch das nimmt leider kein gutes Ende für einen des Teams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is there a heaven?

**Author's Note:**

> Eine meiner ersten (Kurz)Geschichten zu NCIS. Ich habe das irgendwann mal in der Schule während des Unterrichts geschrieben, weil mir langweilig war. Damals konnte ich noch spontan irgendwelche Kurzgeschichten schreiben, heute kriege ich das nicht mehr so hin. Was gibt es noch zu sagen? Ja, der Inhalt wird wahrscheinlich nicht gefallen, aber ich hoffe trotzdem, dass man mich nicht verfluchen wird. Ehm, es ist aus Tonys Sicht heraus geschrieben. Tja, das war alles, denke ich. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!
> 
> Natürlich gehört mir nichts außer die Story.

Es gibt diese Filme, in denen ein geliebter Mensch stirbt. Ob natürlich oder unnatürlich spielt keine Rolle. Oft ist es in diesen Filmen so, dass der Geist des Toten noch bei Familie und Freunden ist. Ihnen zusieht.

 

Man denkt an den Toten, so wie man ihn kannte. Man wünscht sich, dass er da ist. Man sieht ihn vor sich. Wenn man an diesen Menschen denkt, verlässt er einen auch nie. Man ist sozusagen verbunden.

 

Ich halte solche Filme persönlich für etwas kitschig, aber ein bisschen Wahrheit ist an ihnen dran. Ich kann all das nur bezeugen, denn ich bin Teil eines solchen Films – wenn es nur bloß einer wäre anstatt der traurigen Realität.

 

Mein Name ist Anthony DiNozzo und ich trauere um die, die um mich trauern.

* * *

Es war ein normaler Einsatz gewesen. Gibbs hielt vor dem Haus des Verdächtigen, wir stiegen aus. Der Plan war simpel: rein in das Haus, sichern, Beweise suchen, raus aus dem Haus. Draußen stand kein Auto und auch sonst gab es keine Anzeichen dafür, dass der Typ da war. Wir hatten also nur vor nach Beweisen für seine Schuld zu suchen. Sollten wir ihn entdecken hieß es natürlich festnehmen.

 

Also, wir betraten das Haus und teilten uns auf. Ich ging in den ersten Stock. Drei Zimmer waren hier oben. Der Flur war hell gestrichen. Eine Kommode stand an der Wand zwischen dem ersten und dem dritten Zimmer. Darauf stand eine vertrocknete Topfpflanze. An den Wänden hingen ein paar Bilder. Ein Hund, die Eltern, er selber. Nichts besonderes.

 

Erstes Zimmer – sauber. Zweites Zimmer – oh! Ich sah in kalte, leere Augen. Eine Waffe auf mich gerichtete. Ich senkte meine. Wieso? Ein Schuss, noch ein Schuss. Ich stolperte nach hinten gegen die Wand. Hielt meine Hand auf die Wunden. Blut quoll zwischen den Fingern hervor. Ich torkelte zur Treppe. Ich wollte schreien, bekam aber keinen Laut hervor. Ich fiel die Treppe runter, landete an ihrem Fuß.

 

Ich lag da. Fast tot. Gibbs' Gesicht tauchte über mir auf. Dann Zivas und McGees. Sie sagten was, doch ich verstand sie nicht. Driftete immer mehr ab. Schloss die Augen.

 

Es war tatsächlich wie in einem Film. Man trug mich raus, in einem Leichensack. Ich blieb aber da – oder besser mein Geist. Ich sah Ziva weinen. Ich wollte sie in die Arme nehmen und sagen: „Nicht weinen.“

 

McGee sah traurig und geschockt der Trage hinterher. Dann auf das Blut auf dem Boden und der Treppe. Er konnte es nicht fassen.

 

Gibbs Blick war ausdruckslos, doch innerlich zerriss ihn die Traurigkeit. Sein Kollege, Stellvertreter und Freund, der für ihn wie ein Sohn gewesen war, war erschossen worden. Auch die Wut auf den Mörder machte ihn innerlich fertig. Er hatte ihn nicht mehr schnappen können.

* * *

McGee und Ziva saßen an ihren Tischen. Beide trugen sie schwarz. McGee einen Smoking und Ziva ein Kleid – schön anzusehen. Sie kamen von der Beerdigung meiner Wenigkeit. Die Trauer schwebte wie eine riesige schwarze Gewitterwolke über ihnen. Bambino hob den Kopf und sah zu Ziva, die zu meinen Tisch starrte.

 

„Ziva?“, fragte er mit vor Trauer zersetzter Stimme. „Ja, McGee?“, erwiderte die Israeli und sah nun ihn an. Tränen glitzerten in ihren braunen Augen. „Glaubst du, dass es einen Himmel gibt? Im religiösen Sinne.“ Ziva sah ihn lange an bevor sie antwortete. „Ja, glaube ich.“

 

Einen Moment lang sahen die beiden zum Fenster hinaus, dann zu meinem Tisch. „Ob Tony da ist?“, fragte McGee schließlich. Ziva sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Bestimmt. Tony war nett, hilfsbereit, witzig, liebenswert. Er war ein guter Agent und ein noch besserer Freund“, sagte sie und schluchzte. Ich konnte es nicht ertragen, sie so zu sehen. Doch ich konnte meinen Blick auch nicht abwenden.

 

„Ich hoffe, ihm geht es gut“, meinte Ziva nach einer gefühlten, halben Ewigkeit. „Er wird bestimmt alle wiedersehen“, sagte McGee dann. „Wen?“ „Seine Mutter, Kate, Paula, Director Shepard. Einfach alle, die wir, die er je verloren hat.“ „Glaubst du das?“ „Ja.“ „Ich auch.“

 

Es tat weh, sie so zu sehen. Ich war oft dem Tod entkommen – und jetzt? Wieso ausgerechnet jetzt? Wieso ausgerechnet ich? Hätte ich es verhindern können? Mit Nichten! Es war wohl Schicksal, auch wenn ich streng genommen nicht daran glaubte. Anders ließ es sich nicht erklären.

 

Jemand berührte mich auf der Schulter. „Tony, kommen Sie, es wird Zeit“, sagte sie. Ich drehte mich zu Jenny um, nickte und lächelte dabei. Sie erwiderte das Lächeln. Sie hatte ein schönes Lächeln. So lange hatte ich es nicht mehr gesehen. Es schmerzte es jetzt zu sehen.

 

Es war wirklich vorbei. Jenny nickte mir aufmunternd zu. Ich warf einen letzten Blick auf meine Freunde, meine Familie. Gibbs kam zurück, seine blauen Augen glänzten feucht. Das hatte ich noch nie gesehen. Er trank grade keinen Kaffee. Er sah zu meinem leeren Platz und ich sah die Trauer in seinem Herzen. Wieso?

 

Ziva weinte. Gibbs nahm sie in den Arm, sie weinte immer noch. „Wieso, Gibbs? Wieso?“, fragte sie. Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, legte sie ihren Kopf mit den hübschen, langen braunen Haaren auf seine Schulter und weinte einfach. Er strich ihr über den Kopf.

 

McGee saß weiter an seinem Platz. Sein Blick war gesenkt. Er kämpfte mit den Tränen. Versuchte sie zu unterdrücken, doch er schaffte es nicht. Ich wollte sagen: „Es ist tut gut, wenn man mal weint.“ Die Tränen liefen.

 

Ich wollte auch weinen. Jenny legte die Hand auf meine Schulter. Ihr Blick sprach Bände. Wir gingen in das berühmt berüchtigte weiße Licht am Ende des Tunnels. Und verschwanden. Hallo, Klischee!

* * *

Zum Schluss muss ich sagen: Man stirbt erst wirklich, wenn die Menschen, die man verlassen hat, aufhören an einen zu denken. Doch vergessen werden sie einen nie. Die Erinnerung bleibt auf ewig. Und die Zeit, die man mit den verstorbenen Menschen verbringen konnte, verbringen durfte, spielt sich wie ein Film im Kopf ab, wenn man träumt.

 

Mit dem Tod ist das so 'ne Sache. Manche glauben an ihn – ich nicht. Er existiert nicht. Man gerät lediglich irgendwann in Vergessenheit. Doch auch das ist von Mensch zu Mensch verschieden. Es hängt von Taten und Worten ab. Aber am meisten vom Charakter des Verstorbenen. Und davon, wie sehr man ihn gemocht, geliebt hat.

 

Die Trennung durch den Tod ist nicht für die Ewigkeit. Man sieht sich wieder – irgendwann, früher oder später. Ohne Frage, das ist sicher. Und wirklich sterben, wie gesagt, das tut man nie.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hoffe, diese kleine Story hat euch dennoch gefallen. Feedback erwünscht. Freue mich immer. :)


End file.
